Eu x Erros de Português
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Altos barracos, loucuras e sacanagem de montão! -N, esse é um típico trash fodido da porra louca: o 'diário' de uma adolescente dorgada, com problemas mentais e extremamente entediante. Procure o sentido pra gente, pufavô.
1. Chapter 1

**Eu x Erros de Português**

**Título original: Eu x Tanya **(Vovó: Mas que fucking porra de título é esse? Comofas para Vovó x Tanya? Loira do povão mode on? Praça pública é o ponto deste arremedo de vampira?)

**Autora: Baa Cullen **(Tay: Sem comentários) (Vovó: Vamos evitar o bullying com o nome da guria... Desisto, NÃO É LEGAL COLOCAR NOME DE PERSONAGENS NO SEU NICK, MORÔ?)

**Pessoas lindas **(Tay: Eu sei que sou! –n)(#Vovó olha ao seu redor e fica contente por não ter nenhuma pessoa linda no recinto#)**, como eu disse que queria uma **(Vovó: "... quebra de linha anormal...")

**nova historia ai está espero que gostem **(Tay: Não.)(Vovó: Pontuação DIVA.)** , e Caso **(Tay: Quem é Caso? Ele é gato? –n)(vovó: Espero que sim, Tay, porque isso faria este caco de fic valer a pena.)

**gostem deixem reviews e caso não gostem deixem reviews ! **(Tay: Espero que ripagem também sirva! =D)(Vovó: Sente as opções: "Se tu gostô, Djow, deixa um toque aí pos truta. Se não gostô, deixa um toque assim mermo que a gente te dá um sacode, valeu?")

**P.O.V Bella **(Tay: Por que os autores trashers insistem em ignorar o fato de estarmos no Brasil?)(Vovó: Prostigariranhas Ovacionam a Virgínia? #HáBitch.)

Estava saindo da escola**(Tay: #dançando no espaço inútil antes da vírgula#)** , fui para minha picape , hoje os Cullen tinham ido caçar então estava sozinha hoje**(Tay: Redundância, oi?)(Vovó: "Ontem eu assisti um jogo de baseball e meu cachorro arrancou a perna do meu periquito." #MomentoQ. Essa frase ficou tão sem coerência que fica até difícil comentar!) ** , liguei meu carro e fui para casa , hoje o dia estava lindo ensolarado **(Tay: Devia ter uma vírgula ou um "e" ali, não?)(Vovó: Coerência, sua vadia, não me abandone! Falta de tudo nesta merda, desde pontuação até plot e sentido!)** , mais pelo que via**(Tay: Vírgula)(Vovó: "As dorgas já não faziam mais efeito. Seu corpo precisava de mais sabão em pó com tinta guache para funcionar direito...")** isso tendia a mudar , algumas nuvens já sondavam o céu de Forks .**(Vovó: "Minta tia avó foi presa por fazer bagunça e eu comprei sapatos novos." #MomentoQ. Ah, foda-se. Vou beber, alguém aceita? #Pega o copo do Bob#) **

Quando percebi já estava em casa **(Tay: Noffa, nem prestou atenção no transito, né? Que feio, Bella!)(Vovó: As esquinas da vida são a sua casa, que eu sei, Bella! Bem que você poderia ter sido atropelada por alguma van de hippies...)**, fui direto para o meu quarto fazer meu dever de casa , depois de muitos cauculos **(Tay: Vai no tomar no cauCUlo!)(Vovó: #Desmaia# ... #Acorda desorientada# PQP, eu não li isso! "Cauculos" são flores endêmicas da Califórnia que tem propriedades alucinógenas e são utilizadas nas escovas permanentes feitas pelos Jonas Brothers.)** , desci para fazer o jantar de Charlie , tentei ao maximo me consentrar **(Tay: O jantar é o de menos, devia se "consentrar" nas aulas de português!)(Vovó: "consentrar" é um livro de uma coleção intitulada como "Faça você mesmo seu abrigo antinuclear" e é a descrição das etapas finais do processo.)** nisso , mais a única coisa que me vinha a mente era o Edward (Vovó: Quem é que gasta o seu tempo pensando em uma morcega purpurinada? Eu não. Ah, e "mais" é a minha pica na sua bunda.), não faziam nem 12 horas que eu havia o visto pela ultima vez mais **(Tay: MAIS! MAIS MAIS! AAAAAAH!)(Vovó: Caralho, de novo? Por que os ficwriters trahes não aprendem a usar o "mas" antes de tentar escrever alguma merda?)** , ja estava morrendo de saudades**(Vovó: Quer morrer de verdade, sua chata? #Pega um estilingue e uvas passas#)**. Coloquei o frango no forno **(Vovó: FRANGO ASSADO? #tem pensamentos impuros# Não posso evitar, mals aí.)**e subi para tomar um bom banho **(#Vovó foi se esconder na banheira para reviver com Bella a cena de assassinato mais famosa do cinema#)**, lavei meus cabelos , **(Tay: Pra que a vírgula?)(Vovó: O cabelo dela estava to sujo que saiu uma vírgula lá de dentro, não é óbvio?) e tentei relaxar (Vovó: Relaxa senão não encaixa!)**. Tudo em vão , **(Vovó: Essa barra de espaço foi em vão, isso sim.)** fui para o quarto e coloquei um moleton **(Tay: Droga! Escrevi "moletom" com "m" a vida toda e nem sabia que estava errado!)(Vovó: Tay, "moleton" é vestimenta de putas, por isso você nunca ouviu falar!)**. Desci , para ver se o jantar estava pronto , e Charlie entrava . **(Tay: O que?)(Vovó: "Fui no mercado comprar ameixas e uma anta me acertou com um tiro de bazuca." #MomentoQ)**

-Bella **(Tay: #dançando a Macarena de biquíni no espaço inútil#)(#Vovó acompanha Tay#)**! - ele saudou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Oi pai ! **(Vovó: Vocativo, porra! Ninguém sabe usar a vírgula por aqui? Ela fica do lado da tecla do 'm', pra quem não sabe!)** - não estava muito entusiasmada , servi o jantar e ele foi ver algum jogo que passava na tv . **(#Vovó está jogando ping-pong no espaço indevido#)** Subi para o meu quarto ,** (#Vovó está fazendo o fang shui no espaço indevido#)** tentando me distrair ,** (#Vovó está dançando axé no espaço indevido#)** liguei o computador para checar meus e-mails ,** (#Vovó está dançando tango com o John no espaço indevido#)** respondi a alguns de minha mãe e liguei o radio **(Tay: O acento foi miseravelmente rejeitado aqui. (2) E nem comento mais os espaços antes da vírgula!)**** (Vovó: #nervosa# Olha, o negócio é o seguinte, ou esses espaços somem e o acento aparece OU eu vou rodar a baiana!)** , deitei na minha cama e quando percebi já tinha entrado no mundo dos sonhos **(Tay: É tão mais fácil dizer que simplesmente dormiu!)**** (Vovó: Que isso, Tay! Isso foi um eufemismo para "dei para o Morfeu a noite inteira"!)**.

Quinta- feira , mais um dia chuvoso , **(Tay: Essa usa e abusa dos pobres espaços!)**** (Vovó: Abusa dos espaços, da minha paciência, dos meus calmantes...)**me arrumei para ir a escola **(Tay: Vírgula)**comi alguma coisa**(Vovó: Comeu a vírgula que eu sei!)** e fui para a porta assim que a abri ,** (Vovó: "...percebi que estava no mundo dos Backyardigans e os Telletubies faziam um piquenique ao lado da cascata de achocolatado..." #MomentoQ)** lá estava minha rasão **(Tay: CACETE!)**** (Vovó: "Ração" seria a palavra certa, SUA CACHORRA LOUCA ORDINÁRIA FÉLADAPUTA!)** para perder o ar **(Tay: Insuficiência respiratória?)**encostada em seu volvo ,** (Vovó: Encostado no pinto do Jacó Preto, isso sim! Essa morcegona curte umas brincadeiras diferentes...)** respirei fundo e fui até ele.

-Senti a sua falta- susurrei **(Tay: Procura-se "s" perdido!)**** (Vovó: "susurrei" já me traumatizou em outra fic, mas autor trash é tudo igual! Caralho, o Word corrige este tipo de coisa! Como será que a Baa Cullen não notou o erro?)**o abraçando e lhe dando um selinho que ele prolongou um pouquinho mais .** (Vovó: Prolongou tanto que arrumou até um espaço indevido na frase!)**

-Eu tambem sentti **(Tay: "Sentti" que tem coisa sobrando aqui, hein?)**** (Vovó: "Sentti" é um idioma esquecido que foi criado na parte oriental da Escandinávia Republicana Democrática e era usada por sacerdotes nus em um ritual de acasalamento das doninhas dominadoras do fogo. #MomentoQ) **sua falta ! - ele me disse , abriu a porta pra mim e fomos para mais um dia de escola. **(Tay: #boceja#)****(Vovó: Abriu a porta com tanta força que apareceu mais um espaço indevido! Edward, seu cavalo!)**

Ultima aula , , **(Tay: Olha! Ficou com tanta pena da vírgula solitária que pôs uma amiguinha ali do lado! Entre espaços, claro!)**** (Vovó: Não, não foi sua última aula. Garanto que você vai repetir nas matérias relacionadas à Linguagem...)**tem o lado bom e o lado ruim , o lado bom ? **(Vovó: Que a fic vai acabar e, com ela, o espaçamento mutante?)**ultima aula do dia , lado ruim ? Sou péssima em ,**(Tay: Em que?)**** (Vovó: "...usar a barra de espaço! Ela me intimida com aqueles 10cmde plástico!")** mais fazer o que **(Tay: Eu é que pergunto)**** (Vovó: Tirar esse 'i' de merda! PQP, 'mas' é um advérbio de concessão, sua maluca!)**. Entrei na aula , e por sorte foi só aula teórica ,** (Vovó: Não vamos dissecar a barra de espaço? Ah... #Joga o bisturi pela janela#)** não sei o motivo mais eu não estava com um bom pressentimento de hoje. **(Tay: #babando no teclado#)****(Vovó: "Mais" é o Bozo pelado correndo atrás da sua avó! #Pega a garrafa de tequila e vai procurar o John#) **  
Sai **(Tay: Credo, tá me expulsando, é?)**** (Vovó: Com todo o prazer! Vamos, Tay! #Arrasta a garota e Fulano para fora do recinto#)**da escola e não sei por que não vi o Edward ,**(Tay: Talvez ele não estivesse lá fora, dãã!)**** (Vovó: Talvez ele fugiu do seu Português fuleiro, sua linda!)** fui andando em direção a seu carro e lá estava ele encostado , **(Vovó: Só eu imaginei o Edward com o retrovisor externo entalado na bunda e gemendo como uma puta? #Esconde o cachimbo e o sabão em pó#)**com uma cara péssima. **(Tay: A dele?)**** (Vovó: A de sempre? Porque né?)**

-Edward o que aconteceu ? **(Vovó: "... descobri que meu lado gay é mais forte que o hétero! Nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto da bundinha do Jacob! Sinto muito, mas nunca mais quero ver a sua rasha nojenta!")**- perguntei arqueando uma sombrancelha. **(Tay: Quem enfiou aquele "m" ali?)**** (Vovó: O mesmo que enfiou os espaços indevidos antes da pontuação! Eu não tenho isso no meu corpo, quer dizer que eu sou anormal?)**

-Nada de mais**(Tay: Vírgula)** só uns probleminhas ,** (Vovó: Problemas com o espaçamento e a pontuação, digo e repito!)** nada com que precise se preocupar.** (Vovó: "Só estou devendo 15 mil dólares para o Zé Pequeno, peguei umas DTSs de uma puta no Morro do Dendê, dei a bunda para um pastor alemão e virei artista de circo. Nada de mais.")** - revirei os olhos ele sempre dizia isso entrei no carro e ele me levou para casa **(Tay: Nem parou pra respirar!)**** (Vovó: Construção de frase maraviwonderfull! Não sei se conheço uma palavra para definir esta frase!)**. Chegando lá ele disse que mais tarde Alice viria a que e que agora ele não poderia ficar ,** (Vovó: Quem está entendendo alguma coisa nesta fic? EU NÃO. #Vai procurar as cerejas da Mary para colocar no wisky#)** eu concordei e entrei ,** (Vovó: Vai, cadelinha obediente! Agora rebola neste espaço indevido, vai! #Ameaça Bella com um taco de baseball#)** fiz minha lição e como rotina fui preparar o jantar de Charlie **(Tay: Essa autora é tão afobada que esqueceu que existe ponto final!)**** (Vovó: Essa autora é tão tantan que a fic nem tem uma merda de plot! É só enrolação o tempo inteiro!) **. Alguém bateu na porta .** (Vovó: Foi o espaço indevido! OU será que foi a coerência querendo voltar para o texto! #Procura o endereço da autora e vai procurar a coerência#)** Devia ser Alice . **(Tay: A barra de espaço foi prestar queixa, pois está sofrendo de abuso.)**** (#Vovó chamou a Gareth e as duas foram, vestidas de zebra, para Copacabana curtir o Reveillon na praia#) **

-Oi Alice ! **(Vovó: Oi, vocativo do cacete! Você por aqui, seu sapeca?)**- saudei abrindo a porta , ela tinha um grande sorriso e entrou **(Tay: Nunca vi portas sorrirem!)**.** (Vovó: Não, porque TODO MUNDO dormiu com o Bozo nesta fic! Sentido pra quê?)**

-Oi Bella ,** (Vovó: Oi, seu vocativo ordinário! A virgula está com você por acaso? A coerência me contou que ela estava transando com alguém no espaço indevido! #surta e se veste de marinheiro#)** vai la pra cima se arrumar você vai la pra casa , **(Vovó: Respira, cadela! Ninguém é obrigado a ler sem vírgulas!)**passar o fim de semana **(Tay: Alguém esqueceu o acento duas vezes!)**** (Vovó: É, acho que pedir sentido nesta fic é um pouco demais...)**- Eu não entendi muita coisa então a olhei confusa. **(Vovó: ... acho que despensa comentários esta redundância.)**- O Edward foi viajar e só ficaram Esme **(Tay: Vírgula) **Rose e eu ,** (Vovó: E vocês esquartejaram a vírgula por acaso?)** Charlie vai deixar , posso ver. Agora vai **(Tay: Vai o que?)**** (Vovó: Levar uns tapas gostosos no pé da orelha!)**. - Agora eu estava triste.

-O Edward foi viajar de novo ? **(Vovó: NÃO, SUA JUMENTA! ELE VAI SE VESTIR DE ESME! #Chuta a cadeira e vai procurar o copo do Bob#)**- perguntei a ela sem conseguir esconder minha descepção **(Tay: Puta merda! Ela ficou na dúvida se era com "s" ou "c" , aí botou os dois!)**** (Vovó: 'DESCEPÇÃO' DE CU É ROLA! #JohnFeelings) (Vovó 2: Caralho, na vida real esse ditado de "Na dúvida, fique com os dois" não funciona não, Baa Cullen!)**. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente .** (Vovó: Alice plagiando o Chaves, manolo!)** Eu subi super animada e arrumei minhas coisas tomei um banho quente e relaxante .** (Vovó: CANSEI DESTES DETALHES DISPENSÁVEIS. F-O-D-A-S-E. #Vai procurar heroína em algum canto do terreiro#)** Quando desci Alice já conversava com o Charlie e pelo que via ele já estava no papo.** (Vovó: Alice vestida de galinha correndo atrás do Charlie, vestido de minhoca, não é uma imagem mental muito boa...)** E só pra me ajudar no meio da converssa **(Tay: Eita! Ofidiglossia!)**** (Vovó: Tem língua presa! Eu tenho uma amiga que fala desse jeito, mano! Na boa, vá ao fonoaudiologista!)**Alice tem uma visão , e como eu sou a salvadora da pátria comecei a distrair meu pai.** (Vovó: Modesta você também é, sua linda.)**

-Hey pai , venha até aqui , o jantar está pronto !** (Vovó: "Vamos comer 'Vocativo à Pururuca' com espaços recheados!")** - Ele foi até a cozinha e se serviu .**(Tay: Bella: o gênio das distrações!)**** (Vovó: Nem pra distrair o coroa! O prato de comida é, de longe, mais interessante do que esta gorila albina!)**

-Você pode ir . sorri alegremente .** (Vovó: COMO É QUE SE SORRI 'TRISTEMENTE', SUA ANTA? Ah, tománucu.)**-

-Valeu pai ! **(Vovó: "Valeu pai" é uma editora de material pornográfico tailandês voltada para o público zoófilo.)**- fui até Alice a a arrastei **(Tay: Gagueira?)**** (Vovó: Burrice, Tay. É o que mais tem nesta fic.)** la pra cima . - O que você viu ?** (Vovó: "O Edward estava dando o cu de cabeça pra baixo para o Emmett! E ele estava gostando!")**

-Depois eu te falo , vamos antes que seu pai mude de ideia .** (Vovó: Fujam antes que eu mate alguém. E não vai demorar muito.)** - peguei minha bolsa , me despedi de meu pai e fomos , **(Tay: Vírgula no lugar errado, tsc, tsc!)**** (Vovó: Vírgula na mesa, espaço na cozinha, gato no quintal, carteiro na piscina, jumento voando no céu, dinheiro na lixeira, esmalte na panela, criança na geladeira.. #é levada para o manicômio#)**para a casa dos Cullen ,** (Vovó: Cullen tem uma sonoridade tão pornográfica, mano! Diga em voz alta CU-llên e entenda o que eu falei.)** - Bella , agente vai receber**(Vovó: Um tiro na testa se não pararem de escrever como um babuíno!)** uma visitinha lá em casa , foi isso que eu vi. **(Vovó: Visita do demônio, cobrando a alma destes ignorantes? Espero que sim.)**

-E quem é ? **(Vovó: O Papai Noel vestido de Lady Gaga.)**- ela me deu uma rapida **(Tay: Acento? Oiê?)**** (Vovó: TENTE NÃO VER CONOTAÇÕES SEXUAIS NESTA FRASE.)**olhada e voltou a olhar para a estrada.** (Vovó: Bella seduz menos que a estrada, fatão!)**

-São os Denali , eles **(Vovó: "...atacaram as vírgulas e encheram o texto de espaçamento indevido!")**passaram o fim de semana lá também **(Tay: Eles passaram, é? E como foi?)**** (Vovó: ONDE, MELDELZ?)**. - ela repondeu **(Tay; WTF?)**** (Vovó: "repondeu" é uma subespécie de raposas oriundas do Cudomundistão, que tem a sua dieta baseada em crianças tailandesas e sanduíches de presunto. #MomentoQ) **rapidamente eu quase não entendi o que ela disse . Mais **(Tay: MAIS! MAIS! MAIS!)**** (Vovó: Mais é o meu pau na sua orelha, sua vadia! Morre, Bella! É bom que a fic acaba de uma vez!)** sabia que Tânya **(Tay: Credo, eu não lembro de ter visto um acento no livro!)**** (Vovó: Autora, dê uma olhada nos personagens disponíveis para os shippers aí na parte da publicação das fics. Olhou? Achou alguma "Tânya"? Creio que não. ENTÕ ENFIE O CIRCUNFLEXO NA BUNDA, POR FAVOR!)** estaria lá e isso não era nada bom. Quando percebi já estávamos la ,** (Vovó: A coerência deve ter te perseguido por todo o trajeto para ter chegado tão rápido à casa dos Cullen!)** e na porta ele estava me esperando **(Tay: Ele quem? O Voldemort?)**** (Vovó: O Roberto Carlos? O Fiuk? Ted, o polvo?)**. fui **(Tay: Letra maiúscula fugiu de medo da fic!)**** (#Vovó acompanhou a letra maiúscula#)**até ele e o abracei forte **(Tay: Vírgula? Pra onde foi?)**** (Vovó: Ficou espremida entre a Bella e o Edward durante o abraço.)** pelo menos pra mim era forte .** (Vovó: Não é tanto assim, sobrou até espaço pra mais um! #Ai, fiz um trocadalho, será que alguém vai entender? –PombaFeelings-#)** Adentrei a casa e la estava Tânya Denali ,** (Vovó: O erro foi proposita. CU. BUNDA. FIC DO CAPETA.)** um dos meu piores pesadelos ,** (Vovó: Essa fic? Tá difícil ripar este treco, tem tanta coisa sem noção que eu não sei o que comentar!)** Ela **(Tay: Uia! "Ela" virou nome próprio!)**era extremamente linda , apesar de nem chegar aos pé **(Tay: Bella from gueto?)**** (Vovó: PLUUUUUUUURAL, SACA? Mete o 's' nesta merda aí, Bella! Falando assim a Rosalie parece ser parente do Cotoco!)** de Rosalie mais mesmo assim ela era linda .** (Vovó: Por onde eu começo a reclamar? 1- faltou uma vírgula depois de 'Rosalie'; 2- 'mais' é uma foca lambendo os mamilos do seu cachorro; 3- Sua lésbica, cata a loiruda então! Fica babando em mulher é porque gosta de... #é atingida por uma chave inglesa#)** Me olhava com uma careta no rosto **(Tay: A careta era linda também?)**.** (Vovó: A próclise é que é uma linda! Paxoney. -not)**

-Olá . - Sussurei **(Tay: Uma hora ela esquece o "s", no outra esquece o "r"! Amnésia?)**** (Vovó: BURRICE EM NÍVEIS EXTREMOS! ARGH! 'Sussura' na bunda da Mãe Munda só pra você ver! #Chama a Munda para ler a frase#)(Munda: #surge e dá uma lidinha# Isso já apareceu antes, em The Brother's Surubas... e vá 'sussurar' na bunda de outra, cachorra! #dá paulada#) **mais sabia que todos podiam me ouvir .** (Vovó: O "mais" já apareceu, aproximadamente, 10 vezes e em nenhuma vez estava correto.)**

-Oi . - Ela respondeu secamente .** (Vovó: MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE, BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIL! #JohnFelings)** - Sou Tanya !** (Vovó: Sou a Barra de Espaço!)** - Arrogante ela se apresentou **(Tay: Prazer, Arrogante, eu sou a Tay!)**** (Vovó: Em uma merda de frase já temos a conclusão do caráter da fulana. FIC TENSA.)**, olhei para cima para Edward que me olhava atentamente .** (Vovó: FICA ATENTO NO MEU DEDO, SEU BOIOLA FDP! #Pega o machado#)**

-Vou lá pra cima ! **(Vovó: Sobe em cima do meu... #leva uma tamancada#)**- Disse rapidamente para ele ,** (Vovó: MENTE. MENTE? MEEEEEEEENTE, SUA CACHORRA!)** sai passando por Tânya **(Vovó: Quando o acento não falta, sobra! Fic do demo, bosta do tinhoso! Arremedo de emo! Argh! #vai procurar algum saquê esquecido pela Dinga#)**e subindo as escadas correndo , as lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto **(Tay: Tá chorando só por causa da Arrogante? Sua EMO!)**** (Vovó: Tay, perceba o quanto essa fic é FULEIRA: O conflito da história é SÓ ISSO. O ápice do plot É ESSE MOMENTO. Alguém consegue entender a minha revolta?)**, fui para o quarto de meu namorado , sabia que Alice me veria decidir ,** (Vovó: Ah, dane-se. #Vai procurar uma vassoura para limpar o terreiro#)** fugir dali e que ja ja viria até aqui .** (#Vovó encontrou uma moeda perto de uma bananeira e está muito feliz para comentar#)** Tânya**(Tay: Vírgula)**** (Vovó: Enfie o acento na bunda até achar gostoso, sua puta! 'Tânya' é o Motumbo fazendo uma lap dance pro seu periquito!) ** meu pior pesadelo estava ali e eu já até imaginava o por que ,** (Vovó: O 'por que' deveria ser junto neste caso, manolo. GRAMÁTICA FAIL.)** pelo jeito com ela deu umas olhadelas para o MEU Edward **(Tay: Ui, possessiva!)**** (Vovó: Tão possessiva que meteu um Caps Lock na história! Só falta xingar a mãe!)**, passei a mão pelo rosto e a porta do quarto se abriu.** (Vovó: Hã? Comofas para estes acontecimentos sem ligação/?/?/ Nem sei o que dizer!)**

-Bella ? - perguntou , saibia **(Tay: "Saibia" é um pássaro mítico, conhecido por ter um canto broxante e penas da cor de burro-quando-foge)**** (Vovó: Sério, Tay? Sempre pensei que era um tipo de corte da carne do búfalo que era usado em churrascos na selva iraquiana!)**que ela viria logo - O que aconteceu ? por que eu vejo você fugindo daqui ? **(Tay: Por que a letra minúscula? Por que o espaço antes do ponto de interrogação? Por que você postou essa fic?)**- olhei para ela e peguei minha bolsa .** (Vovó: A Bo... #Leva uma paulada na nuca#)**

-Alice você sabe o por que ! **(Vovó: Caralho, que fic mais chata! Ah, cansei! #vai deitar na rede da Dinga#)**- Sussurrei **(Vovó: A Baa Cullen acertou, que emoção!)**o mais baixo possível , Ela **(Tay: Estou começando a achar que Ela é uma personagem OC!)**me puxou para sentar ao seu lado na cama .** (Vovó: Ela é a vilã da história?)**

-Bella **(Vovó: Vírgula.)**nós duas sabemos o porque dela estar aqui e saiba , eu vou te dar a maior força .** (Vovó: Quantos espaços indevidos, são vírgulas incorretas... Ah, ripar sem remuneração não está com nada. #Apanha da Munda#)** E você sabe que no fim quem vai ganhar vai ser você . **(Tay: NEMLI)**** (#Vovó foi pegar hortelã e uma berinjela pra colocar no Martini#)**- Ela sorriu para mim **(Tay: POR QUE A PORRA DO ESPAÇO?)**, só com ela eu conseguiria **(Vovó: Quê? Não entendi.)**- O Edward está vindo. - então ela sumiu do quarto **(Tay: Assim? PUF? Sem mais nem menos? Sem abrir a porta? Evaporou?)**** (Vovó: Sumiu como um peido?)**.

-Amor ? Aconteceu alguma coisa ? – **(Tay: Por que o travessão ali, hein?)**** (Vovó: Ela sentou no espaço que está sobrando e ficou balançando os pezinhos! #Cenatensa#)**

-Não eu estou otima **(Tay: ACENTO! ACENTO! #chorando pelo acento sacrificado#)****(#Vovó pegou uma metralhadora e saiu em busca do acento#)**, vamos . - Desci as escadas de mão dada com ele , E agora ia ter guerra ! **(Tay; UI! QUE MEDA DELA! –n)**** (Vovó: AH, DANE-SE.)**

**E ai o que acharam **(Tay: Sinceramente? #vomita#)(Vovó: Uma merda sem graça nem sentido.)

**Deixem criticas ou elogios **(Tay: Eu ripei, serve?)(#Vovó escreveu sua crítica usando o seu vômito e o da Tay#)

**Beijinho para vocês . **(Tay: Se mate!)(Vovó: Beijo de cu é rola! #JohnFeelings.)

**Vovó não fez questão de criar um final digno pra esta fic. Munda xingou tanto que ela explodiu o quarteirão do terreiro usando uma bola de tênis, um chiclete mascado, uma dipirona e lágrimas de Fulano.**

**Tay não pretende encarar outro trash tão cedo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bom meninas **(Soph: Exclusão, cara. E os machos?)(Vovó: E o Bilu? –q)** Como eu havia prometido e tento ao maxi **(#Soph foi tentar fazer a autora sofrer ao 'maxi'#)(Vovó: Eu só consigo me lembrar do waffer da Bauducco que eu sou viciada, mals aí.)** fazer vocês felizes **(Soph: Essa foi sua EPIC FAIL, desgraça. Acabei de começar a ripar esse lixo e já estou triste.)(Vovó: Sempre que eu leio notas de autoras eu sinto o desespero a flor da pele.)** :) **(Soph: Emoticon de merda.)(Vovó: Emote filho da puta, morra! #Joga um alicate de unha e um ovo de gaivota(?) nele#)  
**Ai está mais um capitulo. **(#Soph tenta fugir#)(Vovó: Foge, Soph, vai logo e pra bem longe. ERA UM ONE SHOT quando eu peguei a fic pra ripar, mas sempre tem um ENGRAÇADINHO que pede capítulos bônus às autoras, o que é uma pena.)

**P.O.V **(Soph: BRASIL. Ou seja, escreva PONTO DE VISTA. Dói?)(Vovó: Não tenha vergonha de dizer que é só mais uma analfabeta funcional brasileira, o primeiro passo é a aceitação.)** Bella**  
Já passava da meia noite **(Soph: O que faço com esse espaço indevido?)(Vovó: Depois da meia noite este espaço pode parar em qualquer lugar, Soph, pode entrar em pânico.)**, e quem disse que eu pregava o olho **(Soph: 1º Você é masoquista, e gosta de pregar seus olhos? Posso fazer isso por você. 2º Espaço indevido.) (Vovó: Ela é um ciclope? Porque, né? A concordância é gostosa e não liga de ser abusada, mona. -q)** ? Aqui estava eu deitada no colo do meu namorado **(Soph: SECSO. Ah, é o Edward. Então não é nada. #foi dormir na rede#)(Vovó: #Chuta Soph da rede de Dinga# Bella, já pode desistir! Sua morcega de estimação não curte vaginas, tá ligada?)** com umazinha ao lado louca para eu dormir **(Soph: Bella lésbica, louca para dormir com 'umazinha'!) (Vovó: Soph, pensei a mesma coisa. Porque o Edward nunca iria dormir com uma mulher por vontade própria.)** , NUNCA ! **(#Soph plantou dorgas nos espaços indevidos#)(Vovó: Foi isso que eu disse nos parênteses anteriores.) **  
-Bella **(Soph: Vírgula, caralho!) (#Vovó adotou a vírgula e mandou a Bella tomar no cu#)**não acha que está na hora de dormir **(#Soph se irrita e arranca a barra de espaço do teclado da autora#)(#Vovó pega um pepino para ameaçar a albina tarada pela barra de espaço#)**? - perguntou-me ele .** (#Vovó dançou tango no espaço indevido#)**  
-Edward , **(#Vovó fez uma carreira de cocaína no espaço indevido e chamou Soph para cheirá-la#)** você está pior que meu pai **(Soph: Chamou de velho inútil na cara! #foi beber no Munda's#)(Vovó: Chamou de bigodudo brocha na cara! #Foi conferir as novidades do Sex Shop do Munda's#)**. E por que quer que eu durma **(Soph: Para comer a Tanya. Pensei que isso estivesse óbvio.) (Vovó: Quando você dorme, ele faz número eróticos no Munda's e atende pelo nome de 'Sheila Michele'. –not)**? não me quer mais aqui **(Soph: Não. Vai embora.) (Vovó: XÔOOOOO!)**? - não pude evitar o ciumes **(Soph: 'Ciumes' é um tipo de consolo usado apenas por putas experientes na África?) (Vovó: Pode ser, Soph, depende do pesquisador. Nos meus dados, 'ciumes' é uma cadeia montanhosa que ocupa a faixa nordeste do Cudomundistão e é ocupada por aborígenes australianos exilados.) ** e a descepção **(Soph: RIARIARIARIARIARIAR! Pira nisso, manolo! Descepção!) (Vovó: Na dúvida PASSE A MÃO SOBRE O TECLADO E FIQUE DE BOA. –not) **na minha voz.  
-Não **(Soph: Vírgula.)**Bella ,** (Vovó: #berra# VOCATIVO, PORRA! E APROVEITA PRA DANÇAR A CONGA NO ESPAÇO INDEVIDO, SEU PROJETO DE TRAVESTI!)** nada disso amor, é que amanha nos temos **(Soph: Amanhã nos temos. Amanhã nos temos. Aman... # tem ataque e cai no chão, tendo convulsões #)(Vovó: Não, Soph quelida. "Amanha nos temos". A autora não deve saber usar as teclas dos acentos.)** aula .- Explicou.  
-Eu resolvo o problema **(Soph: Mentira, Bella. Você não tem maturidade, cérebro, inteligência... #começa a enumerar e dorme#)(Vovó: Fala com o meu dedo.)**. Não vou para a escola **(Soph: Delinquente!) (Vovó: Matando aula para rodar bolsa? Ah, tá...)** .- **(Soph: Isso parece um emoticon. #atira com escopeta#)(Vovó: Oh, delz, parece mesmo! #Arranca um tijolo da parede e joga sobre ele#)** Resmunguei e virei minha atenção para a tv ,** (Vovó: Papo interessante pra burro. #Ai, fiz um trocadalho! Será que alguém vai entender?#)** apesar de estar bem ligada no que acontecia ao meu redor .** (Vovó: Ná, nem tá.)** Olhei para Alice que tinha um sorriso bricalhão**(Vovó: 'bricalhão' é uma marca de equipamentos de segurança usados por operários mal remunerados da China. São feitos, geralmente, de junco, girassóis e amor. –qqq)** no rosto., **(Soph: 1º Queria que ela estivesse sorrindo com a bunda? 2º Esse '.,' me seduziu. #mastigando pregos#)(#Vovó teve uma imagem traumática após ler o comentário de Soph#) **  
-Edward **(Soph: Danny Jones.) **.** (Vovó: 1)** Quero caçar ,** (Vovó: 2. Só pra esclarecer: Daqui em diante eu vou numerar os espaços indevidos.)** **(#Soph está dançando sem trajes no espaço indevido#)** vamos eu vou **(Soph completa: "eu vou, pra casa agora eu vou!" # é levada para o hospício #)(Vovó: Jogou a frase do nada, mano! "Coloquei um bambolê na cintura e o burro falante decolou no meu quintal." #MomentoQ)** chamar a Irina -Tânya**(Vovó: Ah, eu não acredito! Essa DESGRAÇA DE PERSONAGEM FAKE DE NOVO? Já tive minha dose de "Tânya" no primeiro capítulo, mas a autora não percebeu o erro e fez a mesma coisa neste! BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIL! #JohnFeelings)** tentou falar baixo o suficiente para que eu não ouvisse**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** mas **(Soph: Ela acertou! GRÓRADEUZ!) (Vovó: Gróiadelznazartura! -q)** qual é eu convivo com vampiros **(Soph: Não, querida, você convive com fadas purpurinadas. É diferente.) (Vovó: Você convive com vacas marinhas de circo, é diferente.) (Vovó: 3)** . Mais **(Soph: Porra, em trashwriter não se pode confiar...) (Vovó: Cacete.)** também ela é muito burra**(Vovó: 4)** , nossa**(Vovó: 5)** , ela podia simplismente **(Soph: Por favor, eu posso SIMPLESMENTE parar de ripar?) (Vovó: Meu dia ficou mais lindo depois disso. -not)** ter pensado**(Vovó: 6)** , Heloow **(Soph: RIARIARIARIAR TOSQUEIRA MIL!) (Vovó: "Amica do babado!" -q)** ele é um leitor de mentes**(Vovó: 7)** , ou então ela queria me provocar **(Soph: Ela, ele, ela, ele, ela, ele...) (Vovó: Provoque a ira do Visconde de Sabugosa, sua danada.) (Vovó: 8)** . Mais**(Vovó: ... Oh, shit.)** não ia rolar**(Vovó: 9)** , sabe quando eu quero tenho uma mente **(Soph: Não tem não.) (Vovó: Acho que nem com toda a força de vontade, beu abor.) **bem má. Me virei para Edward.** (Vovó: Dá uma virada pro lado pra próclise no começo da frase e chore! #dá um tiro na AcéfaBella#)**  
-Você vai caçar de novo?** (Vovó: Caçar periquitas. #trocadalho#)** - perguntei com o beicinho que ele não resistia **(Soph: O que seria beicinho?) (Vovó: A Bella quer seduzir. FUJAM PRAS COLINAS!)** e só pra acabar fiz aqueles grandes olhos brilhantes **(Soph: Ela... Faz olhos. #Soph desliga o computador e começa a se benzer#)(Vovó: É, vai fazer olhos, é, vai sim! Vai fazer isso lá na casa do Fudêncio, sua maldita!)** que a Alice me ensinou, e antes que ele abrisse **(Soph: Opa.) (Vovó: Denuncias não anônimas por aqui.)** a boca para responder**(Vovó: "... uma das tartarugas ninjas apareceu e lhe deu um chute, não restando mais um dente!" #sonha alto#)** eu completei - Tudo bem**(Vovó: 10)** , deve ser melhor do que ficar aqui comigo **(Soph: Bella, sua linda, qualquer lugar é melhor sem você por perto. Isso é fato.) (Vovó: Bella, você é péssima no que está fazendo.)**- bingo**(#Vovó foi buscar a sua cartelinha, cheia de esperanças#)(Vovó: 11) ** , levantei de seu colo **(Soph: Que mané meu colo! # fica irritada e explode autora #)(Vovó: Ela ainda estava no colo dele?)**e corri escada acima**(Vovó: 12)** , **(Soph completa: "...Tropecei, caí, e quebrei o pescoço. DE ENDI.") (Vovó: #aplaude Soph de pé#)** sabe eu devia ser atriz eu sou otima **(Soph: RIARIARIARIARIAR NÃO!) (Vovó: Acho que não, quem te disse isso estava te sacaneando!) (Vovó: 13) ** , ele ficou totalmente sem reação, quando cheguei no quarto dele bati a porta e tranquei com chave **(Soph: Pensei que devêssemos trancar com nossas... # leva chicotada #)(Vovó: Corram que o dildo de duas cabeças vem aí! Tá na cara que a morcega pálida vai ser agraciada com um fio terra esta noite!)** .  
Não presisei **(Soph: Sua analfa vadia, vai estudar!) (Vovó: Precisa estudar sim, sua cadela!)** nem esperar**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** pois**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** meio segundo depois **(Soph completa: "Soph apareceu no quarto e me matou com cotonetes e uma jaqueta.") (Vovó completa: "... e a Vovó apareceu com os sacos pretos e a água sanitária. Elas limparam a cena do crime, esconderam o meu corpo e viveram felizes para sempre." –q)**lá estava ele batendo**(Vovó: "... uma punheta...")** na porta**(Vovó: 14)** , eu sou fera **(Soph: RAWR! –não.) (Vovó: #riu da Soph# 15)** .  
-Bella**(Vovó: 16)** , amor**(Vovó: 17)** , abre a porta**(Vovó: 18)** , eu não disse que ia**(Vovó: 19)** . **(Soph: Se não fossem os espaços indevidos, essa frase seria gramaticalmente certa. Isso mostra que trashwriter não tem salvação.) (Vovó: Abre a pooooorta, Mariquinha! –q)**  
-Mas eu sei que quer ir**(Vovó: 20)** , vai ficar com a sua _amiguinha_ **(Soph: Amiguinha = companheira de rapidinhas.) (Vovó: Pede pra ele dar uma puxada pra você, Edward.)** - a ultima **(Soph: O acento foi parar no seu cu enquanto você digitava essa merda, demônio? Só pra saber.) (Vovó: Soph, já pensou em ser detetive?)** palavra eu disse com muito nojo **(Vovó: #vomitou no espaço indevido# 21)**.  
-Amor **(Vovó: Vírgula!)**você sabe que posso derrubar essa porta certo? **(Soph: Faltou vírgula, plot, noção...) (Vovó: Faltou vergonha na cara, por parte da autora, por ter postado esta merda em forma de palavras!)**  
-Você não faria isso **(Soph: Você duvida? #com um olhar alucinado, Soph segura Bella pelo pescoço e a ameaça com uma colher#)(Vovó: Não aposte nisso, sua piranha! #Pega Edward pelo tornozelo e arranca toda a pele dele usando uma raquete de tênis(?)#)**. Esme ficaria muito brava**(Vovó: 22)** . - mesmo assi**(Vovó: "assi"? Sem comentários. 23)** , ele era louco já provou **(Soph: "... todo o tipo de brincadeira indecente e imoral...")** centenas de vezes.** (#Vovó morreu de rir da Soph#)**  
-Não me importo posso arruma-la depois.** (Vovó: Arrume um acento agudo também e se mate com um avental depois.)** -E ele podia mesmo **(Vovó: 24. Hummmm, chegamos à um ponto crítico...)**, vi que só tinha duas opções **(Soph: "Ir dar na esquina ou vender drogas.") (Vovó: "Vender seu próprio rim OU fazer números de pirofagia em algum sinal de trânsito." 25)** :  
**1º** Deixar ele arrebentar com a coitada da porta. **(Soph: Edward abusa de portas inocentes para satisfazer seus desejos! Que nojo!) (Vovó: Não, Soph, do jeito que essa autora é dorgada ele vai dar um ataque e pensar que é a Lince Negra! Tomara que bata com a testa na porta!)**  
**2º** Abrir a porta , e deixar ele entrar. **(Soph: "ENTRA NA MINHA CASA, ENTRA NA MINHA VIDA...(8)") (Vovó: Edward diz:"Abre essa porta que eu quero entrar!"; Bella responde: "Calma, amoooor!")**  
Entre todas essas ainda sim **(Soph: WTF?) (Vovó: Q)**, fiquei com a terceira escolha **(Soph: Fiquei confusa, e não por causa das dorgas. Por que diabos agora são três, e ainda por cima escolhas?) (Vovó: Mas não eram apenas 2 opções? Aconteceu um milagre da multiplicação depois que a Soph começou a cantar? 26)** , Chamar a minha única salvação nesse momento **(Soph: Você não tem salvação. Nem adianta.) (Vovó: "Tio Barnabé, onde você está?" –q)**.  
-Alice - No segundo seguinte lá estava ela.** (Vovó: Alice empata foda!)**  
-Bella **(#Soph pega sua escopeta e sai atrás da vírgula#)(Vovó: Aprende a usar o vocativo, sua desgraça de ser humano! Não fode!) **abre **(Vovó: 27)**, ele não vai entrar **(Soph: "...NA SUA CASA, NA SUA VIDA!" Hoje eu realmente não estou bem.) (Vovó: Não brinca, Soph.) **- abri a porta e ela entrou rapidamente**(Vovó: MENTE MENTE MENTE MEEEENTE! 28)** , passei novamente**(Vovó: MENTE, SUA MONOTETA! VAI CHEIRAR UMA PLANTAÇÃO DE COCA PRA ESCREVER DIREITO!)** a chave na porta.  
-Bella**(Vovó: VÍRGUUUUULA! FDP, MORRA! #Pega um disco de vinil e uma caixa de suco para matar a autora#)** por que não quer me deixar entrar**(Vovó: Porque ela tem medo de que você seja um INSTRUSPADÔ. 29)** ? - Ele perguntou **(Soph: Olha, isso está me irritando. Ou você arranja uma porra duma vírgula ou eu descubro onde você mora.) (Vovó: Não, Soph. A autora deixa o suas marcas regionais nas entrelinhas, já tenho a sua possível localização travada no lança mísseis.) **chateado.  
-Por que você quer brincar com a sua _amiguinha _**(Soph: Geralmente, em todo trash, tudo é desculpa para trocadilhos (mal pensados) sobre sexo. Mas esse está exagerando.) (Vovó: Brincar... Cavalinho Upa Upa... Bolas... Bonecas. Já deu pra entender, né?) **- respondi a ele **(Vovó: 30)**. Virei para Alice e como sabia que ele podia me ouvir mexi com a boca**(Vovó: "...a espera de uma pica para chupar..." 31)** , " o que eu faço**(Vovó: 32)** ? " **(Soph: Se fode.) (Vovó: Morra sufocada com gás do riso, sua maldita.)**  
-Vem**(Vovó: 33)** ! - ela me puxou **(Soph: Eca! Femmeslash!) (Vovó: Não, mais um eu não aguento!)** pelo quarto e abriu a porta **(Vovó: Essa porta é o alfa e o ômega nesta fic OU é só impressão minha?)**, passamos pelo Edward e fomos para o quarto da Alice. **(Soph: Oh! Agora eu entendo! O quarto da Alice é completamente diferente do de Edward! #ironia pura# #irritada#)(Vovó: Nãããããão, ela vai te levar pro estábulo pra você comer um feno gostoso, SUA JUMENTA!)**  
-Bella**(Vovó: 34)** ! - Ele chamou mais**(Vovó: Mais é uma rosa cheia de espinhos enfiada no seu... tolassaum! –not)** ela já tinha fechado a porta**(Vovó: Essa autora é realmente tarada pela barra de espaço... 35)** , ouvi ele rugindo **(Soph: A morcegona está de TPM!) (Vovó: "Vou mostrar que eu sou Tigrão! RUUUUAARRWWWAAARR!" -N)** - Alice porque quando tento ver a sua mente só tem **(Soph: Merda.) (Vovó: Sacanagem?)** musicas**(Vovó: #procura o acento dentro da lixeira# 36)** ? o **(Soph: Maiúsculo, cara. Até agora, você não havia cometido esse erro... #Soph está desacreditada na humanidade e foi chorar no terreiro#)(Vovó: #entrega um pouco de rum para Soph# A falta de letras maiúsculas nem me preocupam quando comparadas aos espaços indevidos e a falta de plot.)** que você está tramando **(Vovó: "Comprar dildos de duas cabeças?" 38)**? Beella **(Soph: Imaginei um bezerro topetudo falando 'Bella' RIARIARIARIAR!) (Vovó: No meu caso, foi uma ovelha azul, Soph. E ela estava usando os óculos do John Lennon!)** .  
-Espera**(Vovó: 39)** , eu já vou falar com você - nossa que desespero a Alice só estava me arrumando **(Soph: Alice cafetona preparando a Bella para a naiti. Isso faz mais sentido. #injetando LSD na aorta#)(Vovó: #procura pelo seu estojo de seringas# FIC CHATA DA PORRA.)**. Ela me " emprestou " um **(Soph: "...consolo de 50 centímetros e 2 cabeças...") (Vovó completa: "...lambuzado de KY e glitter, que eu sabia que já havia sido usado por ela e pelo Jacob...")** jeans escuro super colado**(Vovó: Não está tão colado assim, por que teve direito a um espaço indevido. 40)** , uma blusa azul e uma jaqueta que também era jeans**(Vovó: Detalhe fashion. 41)** , com uma linda sapatilha preta**(Vovó: Foda-se lá no canto, Bella. 42)** , parecíamos gémeas **(Vovó: pareciam o quê? É, são 'gémeas' mesmo, suas putas loucas! Gêmea aqui no meu pau, sua cachorra! #se matou com um dos brincos da Gareth#) **, todo que servia nela servia em mim **(Vovó: Nem deve ser, já que a Alice tem corpo de mulher e você parece uma lombriga. 43)**. Ela passou um pouco de rimel nos meus olhos**(Vovó: Dentro do 'rimel' não havia um acento perdido? Porque, pode ter caído lá dentro por descuido da Alice...)** e deu uma arrumadinha de leve no meu cabelo. **(Soph: Nem li. Sério.) (Vovó: Arrumadinha leve no seu cabelo? Tá, sei. Até parece que ela não gastou dois tubos de laquê.)**  
-Cheg**(Vovó: Foi isso que eu disse quanto aos espaços indevidos. 44)** ! - abri **(Soph: "...as pernas e gritei feito uma cadela...") (#Vovó morreu de rir#)** a porta e la estava ele me esperando**(Vovó: Morra com um palito de dente enfiado no pâncreas. 45)** , assim que me viu arregalou um pouco os olhos **(****Soph: Todos os 3?)** o que me fez corar e sorrir.  
-Você está linda **(Soph: Vírgula, cadê você?) (Vovó: A Bella deve ter colocado a coitada dentro do sutiã pra fazer um volume.)** amor - ele pegou a minha mão**(Vovó: Pega na dela e balança, danado.)** - mas pra que se arrumou **(Vovó:46)**? **(Soph: "... Assim, você fica mais puta do que eu, sua beesha!") (Vovó: "Queria que eu estivesse como um mendigo, sua bicha reclamona?")**  
-Precisamos conversar longe daqui- disse puxando-o escada abaixo. **(Soph: Aproveite e quebre o pescoço dele.) (Vovó: Todo mundo puxando pra todo mundo aí... Isso vai acabar em sexo selvagem, garanto.) **E lá estava a coisinha.** (Vovó: Estamos falando do pênis do Edward? Porque, né?)**  
-E ai**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** vai caçar Edward **(Soph: Oba! Caçar Edward? Posso ir?) (#Vovó não espera por resposta e dá um tiro de bazuca em Edward# 47) ** ? - perguntou ela**(Vovó: 48)** , a raiva subiu a cabeça.** (Vovó: Bella traveco?)**  
-Olha aqui serzinho**(Vovó: Hã? 49)** , caso seja surda**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** o que eu duvido **(Vovó: 50)**, ta mais para burra**(Vovó: Tá mais para devoradora impiedosa de acentos. 51)** , Ele **(Soph: Voldemort na fic.) (Vovó: Deus na fic. –not) **não vai a lugar nenhum com você **(Vovó: Nem na promoção de lingeries? 52)** , caso não tenha percebido também **(Vovó: Vocativo, sua rapariga!)**sua tonta**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** nos estamos **(****Soph: Nos estamos... #Soph corre em círculos, tropeça, cai, e tem traumatismo craniano#)(Vovó: "nos" é o seu cu assado.)** de **S-A-I-D-A**. **(Soph: Então é assim que se fala para fazer acéfalos entenderem? #Olha para a autora# V-Ê S-E A-P-R-E-N-D-E A E-S-C-R-E-V-E-R! Nossa, isso dá trabalho.) (Vovó: Primeiro, eu queria dizer que li duas vezes, mas só enxergava 'SADIA'. Segundo, vou entrar na onda da Soph: F~I~C~ E~S~C~RO~TA ~DA~ PO~R~RA~ DO~I~DA!)** - Ela se levantou assim que acabei a frase bufando **(Soph: A Bela estava bufando ou a Tanya?) (Vovó: A Esme está bufando OU não.)**. Vi que Emmett me olhava divertido e surpreso. **(Soph: Ele vai tentar te comer, foge!) (Vovó: Seduziu com o olhar 51. –q)**  
-Olha aqui sua humanazinha...** (Vovó: "Chupa essa laranja azeda se você está pensado que vai proibir a minha coleuga de compras de falar comigo! Conheço o Edward desde o tempo do armário e não vai ser uma mocréia pelanquenta que vai mudar isso!" –q) **  
-Vamos Edward **(Soph: 'Vamos Edward' é uma raça de babuínos verdes que fornecem a matéria prima das perucas da Lady Gaga?) (Vovó: Segundo o "Almanaque de Pragas Das Tribos Originais dos Aborígines Australianos", 'Vamos Edward' é um ritual praticado na sétima lua cheia do ano e tem como objetivo agradecer pela dádiva das amídalas. -q) **- cortei ela **(Soph: Me recuso a comentar.) (Vovó: Corte a sua garganta e me faça feliz.)** no meio da frase**(Vovó: 53)** , puxando Edward pela mão**(Vovó: Mão, sei... 54)** , peguei a chave que ele segura **(Soph: Sem comentários.) (Vovó: Conjugação diva.)** e fui para seu volvo. **(Vovó: Tudo gira em torno do maldito carro.)**- Anda eu quero dirigir hoje**(Vovó: Não entendi coisa alguma. 55)** .- ele entrou no carro**(Vovó: 56)** , ele estava super**(Vovó: ...)** confuso devia ser por causa da minha reação **(Soph: Ok, me cansei de ficar em silêncio. Sua anta louca, os espaços indevidos continuam a aparecer, você não usou nenhum pronome, e é PÉSSIMA em escrever na primeira pessoa. Aliás, é péssima em escrever qualquer coisa. Vá se foder.) (#Vovó deu um beijo em Soph e a convidou para beber tequila depois que a fic acabar#) **e, pisei no acelerador e dirigi como nunca**(Vovó: E como você consegue dirigir com os cascos, Bella? Os dedos não fazem falta? 57)** , o ponteiro indicava 180 km/h**(Vovó: 58)** .  
-Bella**(Vovó:59)** , vai com calma **(Soph: "Eu ainda sou moça e não quero sentir dor...(8)" Ok, essa foi a última. Juro. #Solta cachimbo#)(Vovó: "Eu falei que era para colocar só a cabecinha! Lembra que estou sem lubrificante?" –q)**, só eu sou indestrutível aqui**(Vovó: Se a guria quer morrer, para que ficar impedindo, Edward?)** -minhas mão se apertaram no volante, eu estava parecida com ele quando ele ficava bravo. **(Soph: WTF?) (Vovó: WTF? #2)**  
-Amor**(Vovó: 60)** . - chamei - que horas são **(Vovó: É hora de dar tchau, mano! #Atira pedras de crack nos dois# 61)**?  
-São duas e meia **(Vovó: 62)**. - dirigi em direção ao único lugar em que eu e ele poderíamos ficar a sós.** (Vovó: Banheiro?)** parei o carro no encostamento**(Vovó: Não seria no 'acostamento'? 63)** . **(Soph: E as letras maiúsculas, vadia? Trocou por drogas?)**  
-Pode chegar **(#Soph vomita uma vírgula#) **lá certo ?- ele assentiu e me colocou em suas costas **(Soph: Isso me soou "Bella Ativa Na Cama" #Olha descrente para Edward#)(Vovó: Concordo com a Soph. E, ainda por cima, parece que ele é corno manso e voluntário.) **, fechei os olhos e quando percebi já tinhamos**(Vovó: "...enfiado o acento no rabo...")** chegado na nossa clareira.  
-Agora me diz **(Vovó: 64)**, pra que **(Vovó: "...estes espaços indevidos?")** aquela ração **(Soph: Como mencionado no primeiro capítulo da ripagem, a Bella é uma cadela. Esqueceu?) (Vovó: Seria 'reação' se a Bella não fosse a cadela da história, mas deixemos os detalhes de lado.)** ? - ele perguntou se sentando e me sentando em seu colo **(Soph: FUCK.) (Vovó: FOC. #FadadosDentes)** .  
-Não gosto dela **(Vovó: Não parece! Você é a coisa mais lésbica da história, Bella!)**. - sussurrei , envergonhada abaixei a cabeça **(Soph: Qual delas?) (Vovó: O que eu disse sobre a Bella ser um traveco à algumas linhas atrás? Vovó Mafalda também traz a pessoa amada em 3 dias, se for preciso. 65)** , ele levantou meu queixo.  
-Entendi**(Vovó: 66)** , preste atenção você sabe que é única **(Vovó: Ah, não. Música do Justin Bieber a esta altura do campeonato é sacanagem! 67)**, e que eu te amo muito **(#Soph está ocupada vomitando#)(#Vovó foi buscar um balde para Soph#) **. - assenti e encostei minha **(Vovó: "...xoxota sobre o pênis dele. Nunca tive uma decepção tão grande em toda a minha vida.")**testa na dele .  
-Eu sei mais **(#Soph exorciza o 'i' indevido#)(#Vovó está procurando por arruda rosa, ovos de lagartixas albinas, telúrio aquoso e arsênio puro para rogar uma praga na autora#)**, mesmo assim não gosto dela**(Vovó: Dane-se! #mostra dedo do meio# 68)** . Eu te amo **(Soph: Essa frase ficou tão non sense! Algo do tipo 'espanquei a vizinha e dancei tango com o meu tio'. #MomentoQ) (Vovó: Boa, Soph! Poderia ser também "Comprei uma bolsa da Hello Kitty para o meu marido enquanto sonhava com um unicórnio falante que devora mendigos!" #MomentoQMaster) (Vovó: 69, OPA!)** . - Ponhei **(Soph: Que fezes significa isso?) (Vovó: Conjugue o verbo "ponhar" para mim, sua mal alimentada!)** minha mão em seu rosto e puxei ele**(Vovó: 'Puxei ele' é um tijolo enfiado nas suas têmporas!)** para mim beijando ele**(Vovó: 'beijando ele' é um cotonete pendurado no seu cu!)** ternamente **(Soph: Ahã. A Bella Puta Com Fogo Na Xota beijando o Eddie ternamente.) (Vovó: MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE! CARALHO, PARE COM ESTA TARA!) (Vovó: 70)** , minhas mão deslisaram **(Soph: Deslisaram é meu pau no teu cu. Não fode!) (Vovó: Boa, Soph! "Minhas mão"? A concordância foi parar onde? No cu do calango em chamas das terras de Aizengard? "deslisaram" é uma marca de shampoo para dragões domesticados da Eslovênia Oriental? Porque, se for, eu te perdôo.)** para seu cabelo que eu tanto amava,** (Vovó: Ama pirú, mano!" #FelipeNetoFeelings)** e sua boca suave se movia sobre a minha **(Soph: Tô com nojo.) (Vovó: Não vai me dizer que "as suas línguas se entrelaçavam em um ritmo frenético", por favor. Bicha suave, morra!) (Vovó: 71) ** . Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos na clareira só sei que quando voltávamos**(Vovó: "...Edward tinha perdido as pregas com um urso pardo e demorou tanto que...")** o sol começou a nascer**(Vovó: 72)** , enlacei a sua mão na minha **(Soph: "MAS EU QUERIA SUAS MÃOS NAS MINHAAAS...(8)" Ok, chega. #Foi se matar com papel higiênico e uma sapatilha#)(Vovó: Mãos danadas! Daqui a pouco começam as "carícias verdadeiras". Ah, esqueci que o Edward é gay e a Bella é lésbica.)**, desta vez eu deixei ele dirigir, quando chegamos**(Vovó: 73)** , desci e sabia que a fera estava a solta **(Soph: Estou morrendo de medo. Ah. Socorro. #boceja#)(Vovó: É, a Gareth não tem tomado os remédio ultimamente e está com o humor instável. Ontem mesmo ela queria arrancar um braço da Munda e urinou na perna do Jeremy...) (Vovó: 74)** . Entrei na casa ela veio querer falar**(Vovó: Faltou conjugar o verbo direito, mas dessa vez eu deixo passar. 75)** .  
-Ei**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** temos que falar **(Soph: Eu não previa essa frase!) (Vovó:76)** .- sabia que Edward estava ao meu lado então aproveitei**(Vovó: 77)** .  
-Amooor **(#Soph se assusta e sai correndo#)(#Vovó vomitou sobre Fulano#) **- chamei el **(Soph: A fic agora está em espanhol?) (Vovó: #sente a cabeça doer# CACETE! ESSA FIC NÃO ACABA MAIS!)** toda manhosa **(Soph traduz: Puta carente.) (Vovó: Cadelinha carente, para ser mais precisa.)** ,- me leva pra cama**(Vovó: "Estou com sono! Vamos dormir?#BonecasFeelings"78)** ? - ele reprimiu um **(Soph continua: "... choro, pois só dormia com machos bem dotados.") (Vovó: "...peido, pois estava com repuxo intestinal depois da buchada feita pela Esme..")** sorriso e me pegou no colo estilo recém-casados e me levou para cima **(Soph: "e me colocou na cama e me deu um beijo e deitou do meu lado e disse que me ama e me fez dormir..." #morre de derrame#)(Vovó: "...e me mandou para puta que pariu para aprender a escrever direito. FIM!") **. Deitei na cama com ele ao meu lado**(Vovó: 79)** , abracei ele**(Vovó: Abraça o meu pau, sua prostigariranha!)** e acabei dormindo **(Soph: Foda-se.) (Vovó: Morra.)**

**Oi meninas , **(Soph: E OS MACHOS?) (Vovó: E os menininhos que queriam ser menininhas?)  
**Ai está mais um capitulo**(Vovó: 'Ai', realmente. 80)** . **  
**Estão gostando**(Vovó: 81)** ? (**Soph: Não.) (Vovó: Nem um pouco.)** Sei não**(Vovó: 82) **, **  
**Vi no story trafique**(Vovó: Viu onde? 'Tráfico de story' de cu é rola! PAU NO CU! #JohnFeelings)** e muita gente ta lendo so que**(Vovó: "...estão roubando os acentos da fic, mas tudo bem!" -noooot)  
**Quase não estou recebendo reviews **(Soph: Você realmente espera que as pessoas se humilhem a ponto de dar review NESSA MERDA?) (Vovó: Perder tempo te incentivando? Creio que não. 83)** . Deixem seus **(Vovó: Quebra de linha do demônio!)  
**Comentarios bons ou ruins **(Soph: Os meus foram péssimos. Ajuda?) (Vovó: Acho que não vai dar, já que eu não sei o que é um 'comentarios'. 84)** ! Beijos **(#Soph se desvia estilo matrix#)(#Vovó joga laranjas na autora#)** meninas**(Vovó: Chega de homofobia, autora. 85)** .**

**Soph jogou ácido no próprio cérebro para tentar esquecer essa ripagem. Fugiu do hospital com um duende e não se tem mais notícia dela.**

**Vovó juntou todos os espaços indevidos e fez uma cidade. Depois, pegou muitos legos e fez uma muralha em volta dela. Enlouqueceu a tal ponto, que acreditar ser a deusa protetora da cidade e que todas as ratazanas que lá habitam lhe devem servidão –nas lavouras de papoula e nas refinarias de coca- e amor eterno.**


End file.
